Inuyasha and Kagome Finally get together
by Lola Nightstar
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have both hid their feelings towards one another. Now they finally tell each other in an awkward situation. How will it turn out for them (Spoiler: lots of kissing, and more)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story and I changed the plot of the episode :) If you haven't seen the episode, it's episode 58**

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up soaked in water. Stream was everywhere, blurring my sight. It Seemed like a room in a bath house, and it was. "What smells so sweet in here?"I questioned myself I looked down at myself i was naked. "AHH, where am I? What is going on?"

Even though it was so relaxing and warm that it brought comfort to my body, I felt frightened for my memory of getting here wasn't vivid in my mind. WAIT! I DO REMEMBER! I was with Miroku and Shippo and we were shrunken into a small Playhouse with many other villagers. And then we somehow crashed the wall, I fell out and.. OHH, no ! I was brought here by that ugly, disgusting Giant!

Just then I heard the door getting knocked down and I immediately turned my head to look who that was.

"KAGOME!"I heard and saw Inuyasha call.

Without thinking, I stood up and called him. "Inuyasha!" We looked at each other for a moment , I with happiness, and he with relief. Until his eyes poped out with his mouth wide open."Uhh..Umm"He mumbled and looked quickly away.

I gave a little scream and hid my body back in the water. This was embarrassing for me, he .. saw ... me ...naked. I cheeks burned up and i feel my body tremble. He fell down into a sitting position on the floor, lost in thought, his face flushed. I came out of the water, drops of watering dripping onto the ground from my hair and body. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"I asked, worrying about him, seeing all the blood on his kimono.

"huh,these are just scratches." He took of the top jacket of his kimono, leaving him with only the pants and the other white top,(didn't what it was called) and threw it over to me, without looking at me. I caught it with my hands, covering my breasts till my thighs.

"cover up. It's...it's torned but it's better than nothing." He said looking up me up and down, still blushing.

"emm...thank you"I nodded, looking down at him.

"Umm.. kagome..I...You're"He was staring at the ground.

"Huh?"I said curiously.

"you're...Beautiful"he said looking away. Did he just say what i think he did? Did he just say he thinks i am ..Beautiful? Does that mean he has feelings for me? No, kagome dont think that far, of'course he doesn't. But that was the first compliment I heard from him other than that 'I smelled nice' that was somehow awkward.

"you think I am beautiful?" I asked

"you heard me"He look up at me expressionless."I've always found you beautiful. Because i think... I... think..I have .. feeling for you."

"you...think.. you have.."I was looking at him and he was looking at me, trying to read my expression. What now? Should i tell him my feelings? That i am totally crazy in love with him? Would that be weird?

"Forget it, just forget what i said" he said looking away.

"I love you! I always have and always will, INUYASHA!" I shouted and then realizing what i did. He looked at me with his mouth wide open. He said he had feelings for me. FEELINGS. Not that he loved me and I just.. I..Damn it, What did i just do? The top of his kimono, that i was still holding between my fingers, slipped from between them and fell to the ground. I turned around not facing him, afraid of his rejection that was soon to come. Tears filled up my eyes blurring my sight, not that the Steam didn't already, they fell to my cheeks. Something red and soft came on my shoulders and brushed my back. It was the top of the kimono that slipped from my hands. Inuyasha's arms came around me, his hair fell over my shoulders till my belly.

"I never knew you had such strong feelings towards me. I thought it was a one-sided thing for me. I never thought you could have loved a half-demon like me."

Chapter 2 coming very soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thnx for the favs, and sorry about the short chapters,(This is my first fanfic BTW) But keep reviewing, and on my other Fanfics that are yet to come ;) and i hope you enjoy this! **

**And if improvements are needed, Just let me know! Thnx again. BTW (Mature scene:) don't say i didn't warn you !) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the anime!**

* * *

"I never knew you had such strong feelings towards me. I thought it was a one-sided thing for me. I never thought you could have loved a half-demon like me." Inuyasha whispered into my ear. His warm breath intoxicated me, made me want to kiss his so badly. He played with my hair that was below my head. Did this mean.. he.. loves me? Or does he just feel bad about turning me down that he is trying to comfort me? Either way I felt butterflies in my stomach from his touch. Tears still ran down my face as i tried to wipe them of my face. 'Why am i such a cry baby? I hate crying.' To my surprise, Inuyasha spun me around so that i was facing him now, and he licked my tears of my cheeks. "Don't cry." He said it in a very soft and loving voice. He seemed almost worried from the look on his face or was i not seeing clearly enough? He surprised me again when he hugged me so sudden that i gave a little yelp out. "Why are you crying?" he asked worryingly.

'Because you don't love me like i do you!Because you won't see anyone the way you see kikyo, more importantly i would never be before kikyo to you.' I thought that but didn't have the courage to say it. I kept quite. I started to feel embarrassed when i realized my naked breasts were on his chest that was visible through his ripped top. I felt my cheeks boiling, but he didn't seem to realize ,but he did realize my red cheeks.

"What's wrong, kagome? Why are you so quite?" He said. "are you feeling alright? Is something wrong or are you hurt anywhere?"

"no I'm not hurt"I said._ 'but_ _not fine' _i thought to myself. He held me even tighter, as i felt his fingers through my hair.

"You smell good kagome."

_'well I've been in a pool full of herbs for the past .. i don't know long I've been here actually.'_

"I've always loved the scent of your hair" He said. My cheeks boiled even more now.

"Inuyasha..." I said. "I ..."

"what is it?" He said softly.

"I..can't... breath" I said breathlessly

"Ohh!" He moved a bit so that a he had enough space to see that his bare chest was stuck to mine the whole time. He flushed the minute he realized. I felt to embarrassed that I wrapped my arms around my chest to hide my breasts, not that it did me any good. He wasn't looking at me anymore but at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

"I think I'm in love with you, kagome" He said slowly and quietly, i could tell he was very shy.

"But.. what about kikyo.. I thought you loved her." I looked to my side, not able to take it. He said he's in love with me, and i feel fireworks in me. But still he loves kikyo more than he loves me. I know i could never ask him to forget her, but i still want him to me, only me, and for me to be his and he mine.

"Kikyo?... I know what happened between kikyo and me can't be erased and neither can i erase her from my mind. Her memories are still with me and they will stay there. But i have only one person in my heart." He said. I felt tears run down my face. Did he mean what he said?

"I know you can't erase her, but can't you just be mine and mine only?" I shouted.

"Ka..gome" He said shockingly.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-" I tried to say before Inuyasha's lips were on mine. He kissed me passionately and deeply. One of his hands rubbed my back and the other held my cheek. I needed to breath but i just couldn't stop kissing him, i didn't want to stop. He open my mouth with his and then entered his tongue where it danced with mine. His hands went down to my thighs and held my up so that my legs were around his hips. I didn't care anymore if i was naked or not. I wanted to give him me completely. My hands slid around his neck as our kiss went deeper and deeper. My back was now on the wet floor, and he was on top of me, our bodies collided. I shrugged his Top off, and explored his chest with my hands. His hand was on my hip and the other on my breast. I moaned at his touch. He took off his pants, without stopping our kiss, and then kiss my lips once more, and went down to my neck, to my shoulders and then started sucking my breasts. I kept moaning and moaning, and i got excited each time he sucked harder. Every touch turned me on, the feeling of his claws on my hips, his lips on my nipples, the feeling of our bodies stuck together, everything. If this was a dream, I don't ever want to wake up. I felt then his lips kissing my down to my entrance, as he liked it, i felt my whole body burn up as if i was bursting into flames, but i didn't mind. Then he looked up at me and said.

"I will be gentle"

His face was facing mine as his manhood entered my entrance. His lips fell on mine, my hands scratched his back, and his hands held me so gently that i felt like a feather. This was my first time, there was a small part of me that was afraid, afraid that it would be painful. It was but somehow it felt good, painfully good. It was very gentle. It was so amazing that we both forgot everything around us, i couldn't even remember where we were or ho we got to this state. After rounds and rounds of repeating what we were doing. We eventually collapsed, My voice was gone from the times I kept moaning and quietly screaming from pleasure. I could still hear him saying ' I love you' in my head, as he did the whole way through. We were both exhausted, he rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you kagome, more than you could ever imagine" He said, I kissed him once more.

"I love you too" I smiled. I could be the happiest girl in the world right now.

"We should probably get going, We have to look for shippo and Miroku"

"I know" _' I didn't want to'_

He went into the pool, washed up himself, a quick bath, and so did I. He got dressed and I wore his Kimono's jacket. We both walked to the door when is stopped him by holding his shirt by his arm. He turned to face me.

"i was just wondering... this is gonna sound stupid of me, but.. If after all this.. if .. we.. I didn't know.. are a couple right now?" i said

He chuckled. "I just told you that I love you and you're expecting me to let you go after knowing you feel the same way?" He asked

"I-"I tried to say

He kissed my forehead. " you're mine forever now." he said. We then went to look for the others. Time to save the day again!

* * *

HOpe you enjoyed it ! It's a short one sorry :S but that's the end! Review and favorite and so on. :) Thank you for reading


End file.
